Rádio ARRANCAR Cap 2
by Uken Jaguarjack
Summary: Segundo capítulo desta magnífica loucura. :P
1. Chapter 2

Bem vindos de volta à Rádio ARRANCAR, que é semanal, mas não é lançada toda a semana HUHUHU...

Depois da enrolação...

Uken: Olá, como vão vocês?

Kakashi: Err... Bem

Urahara: Bem, e me desculpem pelo choro do outro programa, hehe.../ -sem graça-

Kakashi: Huhu... Você chorou por quê?

Urahara: Não te interessa U.U

Kakashi: Hum, tudo bem

Marian Cross: Não é porque te tomaram o teu brinquedo?

Urahara: Não era um brinquedo!

Kakashi: Como era o brinquedo?

Marian Cross: Era um quadradinho com uma bola dentro.

Urahara: Aquele era o Hougyouku, que o Aizen usa para criar arrancares.

Marian Cross: Sei... E por que você estava chorando?

Uken: Eu to aqui, não posso ficar só escutando, seus Bakas.

Kakashi: Hahahaha! Essa foi boa, huhu...

Uken: Você está na lista de Bakas também.

Uken: Mudando de assunto, vou fazer uma pergunta.

Uken: É verdade que você é o pai do Reita da banda The Gazette?

Marian Cross: Eu adoro essa banda, tenho muitos CDs.

Urahara: Eu também tenho um monte de CDs.

Kakashi: Re... Rei... Reita? Ele usa uma máscara para tapar o nariz?

Uken, Urahara e Marian Cross: Sim, ele é seu filho?

Kakashi: Sim... Eu pensei que ele tinha virado um Drag-Queen

Uken: É... Nós tambem...

Uken: Marian é verdade que você já fez o fantasma da ópera no filme que teve?

Marian Cross: Sim, sim eu já fui personagem de diversos filmes e animes como D.Gray-Man, vocês conhecem?

Uken, Kakashi e Urahara: ¬¬ CLARO!!

Marian Cross: Não precisava gritar.

Orihime: Aonde é o banheiro mesmo?

Marian Cross: -baba- Que linda.

Kakashi: -corações nos olhos-

Uken: Orihime, o banheiro é na segunda porta à esquerda naquele corredor ali. -aponta corredor-

Orihime: Obrigada Uki-kun

Uken: -baba-

Tsunade: Kakashi, uma missão, venha rápido e...

Marian Cross: -baba mais ainda-

Urahara: Isso por que você ainda não viu a Matsumoto-san.

Kakashi: Tenho que ir.

Tsunade: Por que o baka ali ta me encarando?

Uken: Não ligue ou ele baba ainda mais.

Kakashi: -some-

Jiraya: Olá, quem quiser autógrafos é só pedir.

Matsumoto: Uken-san, o Ichigo está te chamando e...

Jiraya e Marian Cross: -jorrando sangue do nariz-

Matsumoto: -corre de medo-

Uken: Diga a ele que eu já vou.

Uken: Vamos para os comerciais, voltamos já. (Vou indo lá com o Ichigo)

Depois dos comerciais...

Luffy: Quero CAAARRRRNEEEE!!

Naruto: Quero RAAAMMMMMEENNNNN!!

Uken: Ei vocês, no próximo programa vocês vem e eu dou ramen de carne para satisfazer os dois.

Naruto e Luffy: Sim -olhos brilhando-

Marian Cross: Esse lanche estava ótimo.

Jiraya: A porta do camarim daquela Orihime tinha uma brecha, huhuhuhu!!

Marian Cross: Dava pra ver bem?

Jiraya: Sim, foi demais.

Uken e Orihime: -soca-

Uken e Orihime: -chuta- Seu pervertido!

Marian Cross e Urahara: É ... Esse ai não tem jeito U.U

Uken: E vocês tambem Ò.Ó

Orihime: -corre-

Marian Cross e Urahara: Ei ... ò.ó Seu...seu baka!!

Uken: -Joga facas- Ò.Ó

Urahara e Marian Cross: -corre das facas-

Uken: É melhor ficarmos por aqui, até mais

Depois...

Uken: Já apagaram tudo?

Figurantes: Sim Uki-san

Uken: Então até a próxima –Fecha porta da estação-


	2. Chapter 1

Bem vindos de volta à Rádio ARRANCAR, que é semanal, mas não é lançada toda a semana HUHUHU...

Depois da enrolação...

Uken: Olá, como vão vocês?

Kakashi: Err... Bem

Urahara: Bem, e me desculpem pelo choro do outro programa, hehe.../ -sem graça-

Kakashi: Huhu... Você chorou por quê?

Urahara: Não te interessa U.U

Kakashi: Hum, tudo bem

Marian Cross: Não é porque te tomaram o teu brinquedo?

Urahara: Não era um brinquedo!

Kakashi: Como era o brinquedo?

Marian Cross: Era um quadradinho com uma bola dentro.

Urahara: Aquele era o Hougyouku, que o Aizen usa para criar arrancares.

Marian Cross: Sei... E por que você estava chorando?

Uken: Eu to aqui, não posso ficar só escutando, seus Bakas.

Kakashi: Hahahaha! Essa foi boa, huhu...

Uken: Você está na lista de Bakas também.

Uken: Mudando de assunto, vou fazer uma pergunta.

Uken: É verdade que você é o pai do Reita da banda The Gazette?

Marian Cross: Eu adoro essa banda, tenho muitos CDs.

Urahara: Eu também tenho um monte de CDs.

Kakashi: Re... Rei... Reita? Ele usa uma máscara para tapar o nariz?

Uken, Urahara e Marian Cross: Sim, ele é seu filho?

Kakashi: Sim... Eu pensei que ele tinha virado um Drag-Queen

Uken: É... Nós tambem...

Uken: Marian é verdade que você já fez o fantasma da ópera no filme que teve?

Marian Cross: Sim, sim eu já fui personagem de diversos filmes e animes como D.Gray-Man, vocês conhecem?

Uken, Kakashi e Urahara: ¬¬ CLARO!!

Marian Cross: Não precisava gritar.

Orihime: Aonde é o banheiro mesmo?

Marian Cross: -baba- Que linda.

Kakashi: -corações nos olhos-

Uken: Orihime, o banheiro é na segunda porta à esquerda naquele corredor ali. -aponta corredor-

Orihime: Obrigada Uki-kun

Uken: -baba-

Tsunade: Kakashi, uma missão, venha rápido e...

Marian Cross: -baba mais ainda-

Urahara: Isso por que você ainda não viu a Matsumoto-san.

Kakashi: Tenho que ir.

Tsunade: Por que o baka ali ta me encarando?

Uken: Não ligue ou ele baba ainda mais.

Kakashi: -some-

Jiraya: Olá, quem quiser autógrafos é só pedir.

Matsumoto: Uken-san, o Ichigo está te chamando e...

Jiraya e Marian Cross: -jorrando sangue do nariz-

Matsumoto: -corre de medo-

Uken: Diga a ele que eu já vou.

Uken: Vamos para os comerciais, voltamos já. (Vou indo lá com o Ichigo)

Depois dos comerciais...

Luffy: Quero CAAARRRRNEEEE!!

Naruto: Quero RAAAMMMMMEENNNNN!!

Uken: Ei vocês, no próximo programa vocês vem e eu dou ramen de carne para satisfazer os dois.

Naruto e Luffy: Sim -olhos brilhando-

Marian Cross: Esse lanche estava ótimo.

Jiraya: A porta do camarim daquela Orihime tinha uma brecha, huhuhuhu!!

Marian Cross: Dava pra ver bem?

Jiraya: Sim, foi demais.

Uken e Orihime: -soca-

Uken e Orihime: -chuta- Seu pervertido!

Marian Cross e Urahara: É ... Esse ai não tem jeito U.U

Uken: E vocês tambem Ò.Ó

Orihime: -corre-

Marian Cross e Urahara: Ei ... ò.ó Seu...seu baka!!

Uken: -Joga facas- Ò.Ó

Urahara e Marian Cross: -corre das facas-

Uken: É melhor ficarmos por aqui, até mais

Depois...

Uken: Já apagaram tudo?

Figurantes: Sim Uki-san

Uken: Então até a próxima –Fecha porta da estação-


End file.
